


Dragon's Desolation

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Death References, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Sting y Rogue sobrevivieron a la apertura de Eclipse. Por ahora. UA, ambientado en el futuro de Future Lucy.





	Dragon's Desolation

Los Dragones Gemelos entraron en la casa a medio derruir apoyándose el uno en el otro para seguir caminando. Estaban cubiertos de sangre y no toda les pertenecía. El mundo había explotado unos días atrás. No sabían como había pasado, pero la noche del fin de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, de pronto el cielo se llenó de dragones. Mil dragones. Sting y Rogue habían dado lo mejor de sí mismos en la lucha, para salvar a todo el mundo. Y habían fallado. Todos sus compañeros habían muerto, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. Ahora, sólo quedaban ellos dos y sus exceeds e incluso ellos estaban apenas con vida. Rogue casi había perdido el conocimiento un par de veces, sus heridas de las batallas anteriores reabiertas.

– Nos quedaremos aquí un momento. Aquí no nos encontraran – Dijo Sting en voz baja, una vez que revisaron la condición del edificio. Rogue solo asintió, escondiendo su rostro con su cabello, y continuaron su camino dentro de la casa, seguidos por los silenciosos gatos.

Se sentaron en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, uno junto al otro. Milagrosamente, el techo seguía estable sobre sus cabezas. Era el primer edificio que encontraban que no parecía listo para derrumbarse con el primer soplo de viento. Por lo tanto, era también el primer descanso que habían tenido en días.

Rogue se sentía exhausto, pues la situación era mucho más de lo que podía manejar. Incluso si ignoraba el punzante dolor en todo su cuerpo, se sentía tan agotado emocionalmente que sólo quería rendirse. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sting y dijo:

– No puedo seguir con esto

– ¿Qué?

– No… No quiero luchar más. Duele. Estoy cansando. Todo está roto, quemado. Todos… Todos están… – Se detuvo allí. Lo sabían. No necesitaba decirlo en voz alta.

– Hey. No digas eso – Respondió su compañero – No puedes dejarnos solos, ¿verdad? Yo estoy aquí, Frosch está aquí, Lector está aquí. Estaremos bien. De alguna forma, lo haremos bien.

Los gatos treparon a sus regazos y Sting los abrazó a los tres.

– Estaremos bien – Dijo otra vez – Lo prometo. Juntos, somos invencibles, ¿verdad?

Sting sintió el cuerpo de Rogue relajarse un poco. Sus palabras parecían haberlo calmado por ahora.

– Descansa un momento. Lo necesitas. Te despertaré si algo sucede.

– Pero… Los dragones…

– Aquí estamos a salvo, por ahora – El rubio miró hacia los exceeds y los encontró ya durmiendo – ¿Ves? Tú tampoco puedes aguantar más. Cuidaré de ti, no te preocupes.

– ¿Qué hay de ti?

– Dormiré más tarde, cuando despiertes. Lo prometo – Dijo Sting, y le besó la frente con suavidad. Después acarició el cabello de su compañero con suavidad hasta que Rogue se quedó dormido.

El rubio miró a sus seres queridos descansando en sus brazos y suspiró. Parecían tan cansados, tan desesperados. Suponía que él se veía igual.

El rugido de un dragón sonó en la distancia y Rogue se sacudió inquieto en sus sueños, así que Sting lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza. Iba a salvarlos. No importaba el costo, iba a salvarlos. Era una promesa.


End file.
